inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hungry4ramen
Hiya, this is Hungry! (Or Ramen, or Piper, whatever you wanna call me~) So yep, this is my talk page, leave any questions, request anything, suggestions, comments, etc. And please don't forget to add your signature! So if there's a need to reply, I will be able to identify who left the message. Peace, minna!~ Zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai...PEACE!!~ XD Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hungry4ramen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 10:09, 2 April 2012 Heres What She Looks Like Thx Heres What She Looks Like!: She Has Dark Blue Hair And The Hairstyle Is a Bit Similar To Kirinos But The Ponytails Are Straight And She Has Slitly Tan Skin.Her Eyes Are Light Crimson Red Coulur.Her Normal Clothes Are A Yellow Hodie Ann Brown Pants.Can U Draw Her Like U Draw Your Character? THX I SOOO Aprieciate It ^^ Im sorry If Im A Bother To You Il Help You ANYWAY I Can ^^ Thx Again! Hi Agin! U Like To Join My Team Right? Well Thats Not A Problem! I Just Need Ur Elment,No.,Position. Can U Put Ur Hissatsus In Ur Profile? THX From--Jom Mari Kita Terbang Dalam Langit.... 03:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Info Box!!!! Hey! Sorry for the late reply! uh.....Its a little bit hard to explain......You type in this in the image box: For example....:Image:New Young Kotoni.jpg You write in the name of your image where New Young Kotoni is. This should help, if not, ask an admin like Adventure Writer or Rai Shuuya...... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 08:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Ramen! I Wuv The Chappies So Far Can U join my Friends Team The Blue Flames?mIf Not Is Okie! Thx! The request is done!!! Here it is! Sorry if its not that good and the picture's quality isnt to good either but i done my best! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hungry4ramen for everything you did !! Noah's Guest Appearance Hey there, I was just wondering about having Noah Dreams, AS A GUEST CHARACTER in your fanfiction, 1 or 2 chapters, maybe. Chong Kah How 07:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, If you had free time, can you....... draw Noah's appearance if you can that is, i know i asking too much but i just found out I am TERRIBLE at art. Note: the colours on Noah's hair are like almost all blonde & the turquiose part are like large rain lines patterns, i guess. I don't care about the hair sytle, can be half-spiky. Chong Kah How 07:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank You so much Chong Kah How 03:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry That was accident. hehehe. Chong Kah How 05:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I did make a page to put the picture into the infobox, silly right? :p Chong Kah How 05:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) A Thank You Present I was just wondering if I can make a Hissastu that our characters, Noah & Rese uses. It called Flare Tunnel, Noah creates a wind tunnel (Wind Art: Kirikaze V2) that allows Rese to go in with the ball then Flaming kick the ball to the goal & turn the wind tunnel into a fire wind tunnel. Chong Kah How 07:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Is it you make it or I make it? Chong Kah How 07:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) OK. You focus on the description & pictures. I will focus on the Introduction & Trivia, sounds good ? Chong Kah How 07:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I've done my part! Its ok Flare Tunnel page is perfect. Chong Kah How 10:14, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Another Request, if you don't mind? I have another request if you don't mind. I would like you to draw Noah in his Keshin armor, if you had the time & idea. You may look up to his Keshin, Fantasia Infinity (for the pen) & Noah's appearance page (for the coat). Note: the coat is glowing when it is worn. Hey there, Ramen! Hey! Sorry for the late request but......Is it ok if you can draw Kira Kotoni(In GO) please? Sorry if i'm being really pushy here but I have been desprate for a pic by you for ages but i was just a liitle bit nervous that you would get angry at me....Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 11:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the invatation .Im new here but known inazuma for quite a while a while .I heard your starting a fanon chronicles .Mind if i join? -The master shinobi Ryu Takashii Hey there......Again..... Hiyo! This isnt really about wiki questions or requests really.........You know you have a DeviantART account, I've been wanting to join for AGES! But im not sure if there is an age limit or somthing like that.....If there is an age limit, can you tell me what it is please........Do you have to pay to be on there too? I dont know much about it but im hoping that i will be able to join soon....Thanks again... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Noah Keshin Armor Hiya, ramen I was just wondering about my Noah's keshin armor request, how was the progress. Chong Kah How 04:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It's actually OK, Chong Kah How 05:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can You Do Me A Favor?? Hi Ramen! Can You Maybe Do Me A Favor? Can You Draw Gemini Prowers?? If So,I Would Really Like It! HERE FOR INFO Thats Her Info! (Btw The Nrcklace,The Bottle Is A Small Bottle That Is In A Form Of A Necklace,The Bottle Is Blue While The Chain That Carries The Bottle Is Gray) Thx Ramen! Its Okay If Your Busy! --"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 11:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I just wanted to say that the Keshin Armor....... It is a long coat not a shirt with scarf. The additional floating book is nice but the shirt no. Very, Very very sorry. I hope you had the time to fix it. & sorry if I sounded like Demanding you. Sorry. Chong Kah How 06:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) CAN YOU DO IT PLEASE FOR ME? I want to ask you about my second fanmade character Atsukia Tsukiakari Hair : Cover her right eye Color : Red Gender : Girl What she is wearing : She wears a red vest with a thunder sign out Her pants : Blue with with white lines Hair style : Pony tail Please make it if not its ok then Akuji-san 09:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-sanAkuji-san 09:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank Ramen. Chong Kah How 12:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you soooooooooooo Much! Thanks Ramen! The picture is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! I'll post it up on her page ok! And thatnks for the DeviantART thing.....Yay! I'm old enough to join! Woooo!!!! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 13:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) And did you did it ? I was asking to know that you 've got my messages and that you draw my Fanmade Character :) Akuji-san 13:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-sanAkuji-san 13:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thabk You SOOOO MUCH!! Hi Ramen! I Just Got The Pic...IT.IS.AWESOME!!!! You Have Talent ramen!! ITS SOOOOO CUTE!! >,< Im Sorry If I Bothered U But Im A AWEFULL Drawer XD But Still AWESOME JOOB DUDE!! Also When Will Serra Enter Aliea? Sorry Sorry Sorry! If I Bothered U! But Thanks Ramen! I Hope I Can Help You Too! thank U SOOO MUCH Hi Ramen! Thx For The Pic! Its Awesome! Im Sorry If i Bothered U...Anyways ITS SO CUTE!!!!!!! And When Is Serra Gonna Enter Aliea? IM SORRY SORRY DEEPLY SORRY IF I BOTHERED U!! But The Pic Is Cute! IL Put The Pic In Her Page okay? THX Again Ramen! --"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 06:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sprites!!! Hi Ramen! The sprites are done.....On Ichinoses one, i only changed the eyes ok. Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 16:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Teams! Hi! Would you like to join my team, Kaiousei Gakuen? You dont have to if you dont want to but if you would like to fill in this.... Name: Position: (All forwards and goalies are taken) Number: Hissatsu: Keshin: Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Invitation I have a page, Inazuma Chronos. A team, you like to join? The Blaze himself! Hey ehm...can you maybe draw my character? If not its very very OK! Jason FireBlaze <---Link Let my cold wind flow in your heart 13:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) With or without... Hmm,i should say,first without the headband,and maybe if you have time with...But first without OK? Let my cold wind flow in your heart 11:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categorys.... Hey! Ok..... ~Yes you can add Tasuku to the Kaiousei Gakuen page. ~Its the same as adding somthing into a category that already exists.....So......You type in what you want to call the Category. E.G: Kira-Chan series...... Then you do the same for all the other pages that you want in the category. But make sure you spell it right each time otherwise it will redirect to another category page. Finally, you click on the actual category page and create it. When it says, what would you like to call it? DONT change it otherwise it would mess it up. I hope this helps! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san i want to ask you about the keshin armour. I just wanna say....it's ok if you don't wanna do it, but can you draw the keshin armour of Atomikkuh Dragon Ace in Akuji Tsukiakari. Akuji-san 11:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 11:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Noah to Universe elements, ok, fine by me! Chong Kah How 00:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san Thanks for that you draw my request xxx Akuji-san 11:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 11:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Il Join The Fanfic Hi! So....Im Joining The Fanfic! Yay!Heres The Info: Name:Zack Everstone Age:10 Gender:Boy Personality:Caring,Funny,Talented At Soccer And Friendly.Likes To Ride His Skateboard And Likes To Make New Friends.His Nickname Is Rider-Kun Since He Is Talented Playing The Skateboard.He Can Be Serious When Needed Too. Chilhood Appearance:The Info Is In Ur Doodle Book =D Addional Details:Can He Have A Skateboard And His Nickname Is Rider-Kun? If Not Is KK. Thanks! And Btw When is My Doodle Book Request Done? Im Sorry Just Curios.... {C}Anyways Keep Up The Good Work Ramen! "Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 06:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh Okay! And Zacks Age Is 5 Is That Okay? Anyways Thanks! Il Look Forward to this fanfic! And when is chapter 1? Sorry...IM SO EXCITED *Hyper mode is activated* From Akuji-san thanks for inviting me to you're new fanfic and of course i want to join you! here is the info Name: Akuji Tsukiakari Age: 13 Personality: He was a child that's loves soccer the most of all with his friends and doesn't like to fight, but does everything to protect soccer and his friends OK! Yeah,i wanna join then.Uhm,its just with Jason FireBlaze.And because he's 15 now,i think he would be 5 or 6 or something... Let my cold wind flow in your heart 08:57, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed Hello!I am asking if you maybe want to make Jason FireBlaze Keshin armed. I am asking this to Kotoni~x and Hungry4ramen,because i maybe want to see two versions if its OK. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 09:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Mad Noah Another request, this time it's for Mad Noah. Same appearance as Noah but with an evil-looking face with a sinister smile. Hope it is not a troublesome request. Also, Mad Noah have crimson red eyes. Chong Kah How 05:19, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the request! Its awesome! and yes, there are still places left in Kaiousei Gakuen! I will add Rese to the team ok! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Mine if a join the future connections?with the entire muku-shedo force?and claude,byakko and hisoma my main charecters? Thanks! if yes .no problem if you dont like the idea. - Ryu Takashii Kotoni~x 15:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Keshin armed Uhm,its darkblue,with gold lines at the sides,it is made of big plates,and it has a red cape... (For more information look at the pic at Kyūkyoku no hi-nushi) Let my cold wind flow in your heart 06:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'll join your new fanfic if you want! Name: Kira Kotoni Age: 3 Personality: Friendly and nice but loud and annoying most of the time. Not afraid of most people. She is quite smart for a 3 year old. Appearance: See picture. Thats should rap things up! Thanks again1 Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san No problem dude and btw Akuji must never met Atsukia ok? and i'm stil busy with my own wikia :) so good luck my friend :D can you tell the people that they must see my own wiki if not its okay:) i want to tell you this because the season 2 of the blue flames will be in my own wiki so thanks for you're time :) Akuji-san 07:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 07:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Ok! i'm fine with Kira in the category! Thanks Ramen! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 09:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san here is the link :Dhttp://inazumaelevenkh.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Akuji-san Wait!!!!!!!!!!! Hey! you know your fanfic that your writing about Rese and Tasuku when they were young, And i said that i would join you fanfic as Kira Kotoni, Can i change it? Because Kira is three when Rese and Tasuku is 14/13 so can i change the character to Kobayashi Emiko instead? The info remains the same exept for the appearance which i will post up soon, Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 10:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) well, of course you can use Noah! 06:53, May 6, 2012 (UTC). sure! U Can Draw Her And Serra Utomiya! thanks Ramen! I Bets Its Gonna Be EPIXX From Akuji-san Of course its okay! and btw good luck with you're drawing :) Akuji-san 08:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 08:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You can draw Kira Kotoni in a group pic if you want! Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 13:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) IChronos Jersey Erm, can you draw Noah in the Inazuma Chronos jersey. the link's here. For the reward, you can use this jersey for any of your characters. Note: The pants are like Raimon's. Of Course You Can~! Of course you can draw Kiyama Sakura and Megami Tenshi~! I can't wait to see the picture~! :D Waffles, FTW~!, "あなたは私を撃ち落とすことができますが、私が落ちませんが、私はチタンです。" 13:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) (~Ketsurui~) Cute!!!!!!!! Wow! I LOVE the pic! Its soooooooo awesome! It was really amazing! Keep it up Ramen! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Big Changes, and the template Well, if you haven't used it, then no, your page will be unaffacted. ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ ♥ [[Message Wall:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] ♥ 06:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:.GIF Images To be very honest, I don't really know how my gifs work so well here while I can't upload them properly anywhere else. All I did was to make sure they'd be as small as possible, I guess. ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ {C}♥ [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] {C} ♥ 06:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much, yes. But sometimes (I think), if the files are resized too small, they won't move. I'm not really sure, though. ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ {C}♥ [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] {C} ♥ 09:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Gif's Well... About those GIF's... I don't know for sure, but I think they just move when you click on them(I know a lot of wikia's who use GIF's, and they only move when you click on them), no matter how big the file is. Well, except when it's wayyyy too big, of course... XD Hope I helped ya out w/ this. ^^ Hikari Talk 16:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) No prob~! ^^ Hikari Talk 17:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Foxx Hi! Actually, I DO remember you... and very well! =D I love your fanfics~ ~Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυтcн - вeтa love~ 18:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) thank you so much for answer my question! :D I really happy and I am doing my own fanmade character now! again, thank you! Long time no see! Another request! Hiyo, Hungry. You're fanfics are great!! Where I have been? Well, I have ideas for other things so I thought I would come back here later. Can you help me draw Noah with his jacket changed into a dark blue vest with white pocket? I was for his "after training" casual. Also, mind you draw Noah, teasing Tenma with Fey besides him as a crossover. Hope I'm not a... busybody. Thanks OK! I'm hoping that your drawing have improved a lot :D Chong Kah How 09:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) hi hw r u i m an unknown person I didn't mean to panic you but....... is it done yet? :P Chong Kah How 08:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you x100. Can't wait for the next one!!! Chong Kah How 05:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ramen! So you're here too x) ~ Nice to see you, and thanks for the welcome! ~ Hey, Ramen, how do you do? I know this is annoying but when is the "Noah in vest" request coming up? Hope to see it soon. & if you looking for details at the upper part of my "Noah tease tenma & fey request" Chong Kah How 07:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Ramen! heya! thank you so much! well, there are too many to choose.. I'm still thinking about the storyline.. y'know.. I will have my exam every week starting next week! OMG.. >.< and the exam will end until September.. I have to study hard.. my teachers always mad at me because I got BAD, BAD RESULTS!! ehee~! thank you! and sorry for my bad english.. hope you understand! --Memoyakio 07:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Join in Hey Ramen! I was wondering if you want to join my fanfic: The Dark Dragons. If you want, please reply on my talk page: User talk:NanoForever, and please give me your character info. I hope you join in. See ya! NanoForever 11:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever